


The Plan - A Kill la Kill Fan Fiction

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Kill la Kill [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Gen, Honor, Mistakes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Satsuki rules over Honnoji Academy with an iron fist. With her mother sending a spy to work and figure out any plans her daughter has, Satsuki makes a minor mistake in a challenge to Ryuko Matoi and now has to bare the consequences of her words.





	1. First Meeting

_~ First Meeting ~_

Honno City. An artificial island with a city that has the rich and poor divided into four different districts. Each district is separated through the ranking of the Goku Uniform that went from No Stars, the poorest and least favoured uniform to the Three Stars, the richest and favoured outfit. These outfits were worn by the students of Honnoji Academy, the crown jewel and most important part of the city.

The academy was a high-school that acted as both a school and a castle in itself, its form towering above each and every district in the city. The school was ruled by Satsuki Kiryuin and had it's dictatorship-like rule enforced by the Elite Four members that all had their own place in the school as committee chairmen. These five in tandem had created an unbreakable iron-clad rule that for as long as anyone could remember had gone mostly unchallenged, save for the few that would try to steal a uniform only be put on display by the Disciplinary Committee Chair's Ira Gamagori. It was not until recently that things had all changed.

With the transfer of a certain hot-blooded young woman from Tokyo named Ryuko Matoi.

Ryuko from the moment that she had stepped into the school had challenged it's authority and gotten thoroughly beaten to a pulp because of it, however, things hadn't stopped there. No, Ryuko was as persistent as she was stubborn and came back to the school in a super-weapon never before seen on school grounds. A Kamui. A revealing yet incredibly powerful Goku Uniform that had granted her the power to successfully defeat the boxing club captain that had defeated her before, and on top of that challenge the authority of Satsuki Kiryuin.

That had been her first day in the school. Ryuko, after making friends with Mako Mankanshoku and living with her family, would follow through by battling the tennis club captain and Satsuki Kiryuin herself. The latter of whom would be forced to put on a Kamui herself, and in the end despite all odds reach a stalemate that would end with Ryuko having to battle the other club presidents and the Elite Four.

On top of all of this and unbeknownst to anyone, Ragyo Kiryuin, the head of the REVOC corporations attention had been gained. Though it would not be due to the transfer student, but her own daughter that took her "wedding dress" without even saying a single word. Normally this wouldn't be a problem considering the situation but the head of the corporation was well-aware that the power that her daughter has obtained is steadily getting close to rivalling her own. She'd rather avoid a rebellion and sent a single trusted agent to oversee her daughter's work. This agent is an assassin named Evan Wagner and codenamed "Viper."

Evan was the only surviving test subject of a project to mix together both life fibre via strands of Junketsu and man together. Viper was an agent that was unlike his sister the grand courtier in both power and sexual allure. A young man in his teens, much like Nui and Satsuki, the assassin had a handsome face and a toned muscular build that drew the attention of women and some men alike. The fangs in his mouth that resulted from his unique birth has earned him his codename and the nickname "Viper" from Nui.

As another child to Ragyo, the hybrid was the only trusted male in her circle with a one hundred percent completion ratio on each of his missions. His existence unknown to the majority of the world, even Satsuki until he had been given the mission to keep an eye on her; the two meeting for the first time.

Both of them met in the evening in the Student Council Presidents private quarters in the silence of the night. Evan had come in through a window in the dead of night to avoid being seen by the townspeople and the chairmen that he would inevitably have to meet. His facial features were covered by a white porcelain mask with a thin red line around the bottom and black eyes with a purple lightning bolt going along the right eye. The top portion of his clothing were dark with a long trench-coat that fell to his ankles over a black turtleneck with vibrant red lines along the neck and chest that connect to his pants. Much like his jacket, black with the red lines along their entirety that connect to his black boots that gently touch on the floorboards. He adjusted one of his black gloves as he explored the room, the other hand smoothing through his bone white hair smoothed over into a suave style. The room was simple as expected and in its own way elegant like his creators, but one thing sets it apart.

The screams and cries of Junketsu.

Due to his hybrid nature he has always been able to communicate with life fibres and hear their otherwise silent thoughts, usually they were quiet or firm in how they spoke; his progenitor was loud and bloodthirsty in a way that was both unnerving and strange. He could not imagine how Satsuki was able to wear such an animal, but at the same time knew that with her iron will there wasn't much that could stop her to begin with.

With that thought in mind he turned away from the clothing and to the sound of water and movement, his trained mind easily putting it together that he'd arrived during her bath. He decided to wait at her desk rather then interrupt and took a seat atop it with his attention on the door.

_~ Earlier ~_

"Silence Junketsu, or I will have you torn apart and remade to lack the ability to speak" Satsuki Kiryuin hissed to herself as she stared out of the last window of the room; she had been stood here for sometime and was growing bored of waiting for this spy in her midst. Junketsu had been shifting on its coat hanger sealed away in the specially created suit-cover. She could not hear as much as what her enemy could but she could hear its hissing, its moaning; an animalistic groaning

"Mother must really not trust me" she thought out loud, "She believes that I will take her throne, although she is correct, her assumptions on the fact and her actions on sending a spy to watch over me means I may have to accelerate my plans" she mumbled to herself as she walked along the rooms dark floor, sword at her side and her eyes set forward.

"Mitsuzo Soroi" she spoke over her shoulder at her butler. "Prepare my bath, I will not give my time to this spy by waiting for him" she ordered.

"Yes My lady" he bowed and left to go run her bath. Walking into the bathroom once the water was finished, she stripped of her clothing and sat back in the bath; her sword not leaving her hands until she placed it down beside the bath ready to wash herself with the now free hand.

She took her time, deciding that she was going to make this man wait rather than she waiting for him.

Junketsu was getting agitated on its hanger, she guessed that her visitor was here in the next room. Relaxing back in the bath for another ten minutes, she got up and wrapped herself in a towel.

Taking the time to dry herself down and then left the room. Junketsu was held by the hook of the hanger over her right shoulder while she held her sword with her left. Walking out into the office and hanging up the hook on a inset behind her chair, she turned to the man at her desk.

"You must be my new bodyguard" she did not call him a spy to his face, she knew he most likely knew his job here but she was going to be polite to anyone who had the ear of her mother.

"If you are going to be following me, you will be dressed in a smart outfit, you will not be wearing any of my Goku uniforms, nor will you attack, say anything nor interact with any of my subjects at school. If you are going to be following me, you will remain two steps behind me and one to the left or right" she explained simply, sitting down on the chair.

As she sat down, she crossed her legs, testing him already as she revealed her crotch to him for the moment while she crossed her legs. Her eyes remained on his as she acted like she had not noticed what she was doing.

"What is your name?"


	2. First Day

_~ First Day ~_

Satsuki Kiryuin. A young woman at seventeen and although without her mother's beautiful hair, she however had her looks and overpowering presence. That much he could tell as his eyes analysed and looked upon her proud form. The golden glow, even though it wasn't emitted from any light source, struck him square in the eyes, almost blinding him.

Bodyguard. The word gained his attention as his role hadn't been specified yet, in fact he was closer to an observer and possibly a spy. Perhaps she wasn't as sharp as her mother like he had thought. Regardless he continued to stay quiet as she explained her standards and even tested him in act of what was clearly seduction. But once again all that did was prove how little she knew about him. As an assassin and life-fibre humanoid, the human body wasn't anything new to him and it certainly did not interest him. Not to mention his mask did avert his eyes from whatever sign of weakness she was looking for.

"Evan Wagner, but your mother has codenamed me, "Viper." Now with that said, Satsuki Kiryuin." He got up from the desk and stood on his own two feet with his hands at his sides.

"I won't be following your orders to that extent. I've been ordered by your mother to observe and test a few things she'd like to see, such as Ryuko Matoi and her Kamui. So with that said, I won't be changing from this attire nor can I promise that I won't interact with the students. However, I will be watching you whether you like it or not." He turned to the window and made his way into a shadow, the entirety of his body fading into it except for the dark red lines across his body that emitted a soft glow.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Without another word he took his leave from the bedroom, the assassin leaving as soon as he came.

Speaking just as he walked into the shadows, she made sure he heard.

"You will serve me and listen to my orders when you are on my property, even if you are my mothers spy" she told him. "Honnoji academy is mine, not my mothers"

When Satsuki was sure he was gone, she stood up and let her towel fall to the ground. Dressing in a simple night dress, she headed to her large bedroom in the next room and went to sleep.

The next day, taking the chopper to the school, Satsuki watched everywhere for this 'Viper', she briefed her four 'Generals' on him and what he was. She did not know he was a life-fibre humanoid just yet but she gave them information on him being her mother spy.

Several idea's were thrown around. Fight him, punish him for speaking to her like he had, ignore him and learn about him. It was easy to guess who thought what; her underlings were always so predictable.

Addressing the school as to the new rules, she even spoke of Viper, stating. "This boy, will be treated below any zero star, you will not follow his orders, you will NOT fight him, you will not do anything. He is nothing.." she barked across the school; the light behind her blinding everyone in her aura.

Turning to sit back down on her chair, she took the cup of tea and waited for something to occur; with someone like this 'Viper' and Ryuko Matoi in her midst, anything could happen.

Viper, on his way out had heard the daughter of his creator and found the order more annoying than it was troublesome. Had he really been sent here to observe someone so...transparent? He didn't know what to think, but he did know that he'd need to prepare for the next morning when she would inevitably try to rebel against his presence.

Making his way to various convenient stores that although were incredibly poor, did have the supplies that he needed. Such supplies were some hair dye, school clothes, and some basic school supplies like a bag and books. Viper put them together the next day and went from a white haired assassin to a blonde delinquent with blue eyes rather then his multi glowing rainbow. With his disguise put together, the assassin then knew he needed to steal an identity and did so with a no-star delinquent that he rendered unconscious and left in a dumpster. The student, Domon Hibari wasn't ugly or pretty by any means, which in the end made his disguise all the more convincing. After all, who pays attention to a delinquent and a nobody?

With his new identity in place, the assassin and now student made his way into the school with a white one star coat and the uniform in something of a rebellious style with an open coat that revealed the simple white shirt underneath. His next set of actions upon getting into the school were to find Ryuko Matoi, which took him about five minutes with how talkative her Kamui or "Senketsu" as she called it was. However, he did not introduce himself or even say a word to the known problem student, instead he kept his distance and blended into the crowd as the student council called an assembly.

Viper watched alongside the students, the golden glow of Satsuki announcing his presence and denouncing him as a nobody in the school. The urge to roll his eyes was strong, but to keep his low profile up he simply stayed complacent, although his eyes did wander to Ryuko and the one called Mako.

It did not surprise him that the brown haired girl had fallen asleep in place and Ryuko was more focused on leering at the student council president.

Once the meeting came to an end with what looked to be Satsuki waiting for his presence, the students were left to their own devices and classes. It was then Viper took a seat beside Ryuko in their first class together and then initiated contact with the most tact that he had.

"Oi, Ryuko. Do you know what homework we had today?" The girl with the Kamui turned to him with a confused blink obviously completely at a loss to who he was, and then proceeded to ask the question he'd thought that she would ask.

"Who are you...?" The satisfaction on Vipers face did not show, but if it had he would've been grinning like an idiot. Instead the expression on his face showed his displeasure and he ran his hand through his hair in an exaggerated manner with an animated sigh.

"Come on man! I'm Domon Hibari! I've been sitting right next to you! With...her..." He looked to Mako and wasn't surprised to see that she was dead asleep. How the two had become friends something of a complete mystery all things considered, but he'd figure it out one way or another. After all, his infiltration was and is successful.


	3. Challenge

_~ Challenge ~_

When her spy failed to show himself to her or Ryuko failed to cause trouble, Satsuki assumed that he had gone undercover and hidden himself inside her school. No worries, she would smoke him out at some point; her first worry for the day was Ryuko Matoi and her 'Senketsu'.

"Hoka Inumuta," she began, "I want you to find this spy in our midst, and make sure that he is found by the end of the week" She explained, crossing her legs and sipping her tea.

"Of course Lady Satsuki" he bowed and left to go work on his new task.

"The rest of you, I want to test my Kamui Junketsu. I want to see how powerful it really is." she explained. "And I want to see who else we can elevate to Committee Chair, I want to try something, fun" she grinned

After the initial awkward greeting, things went pretty good for Viper, even better than expected even. Ryuko was actually easy to get along with despite her own image and Mako was even more so, although she was an idiot compared to most he's meet. Viper spent the day with the two and got to know them fairly well, the soft-spoken and fatherly nature that Senketsu exuded noticed as well.

It's honestly a little jarring with how talkative and human the Kamui were compared to other life fibres and Kamui like the frenzied Junketsu. Honestly, the more he heard the Kamui softly talk to its wearer the more he began to realise that the two are eerily similar in how human the two were. If the Kamui really was the last creation that Soichirio made then the two of them were just about kindred spirits.

Later on in the day, even though he tried to go home, the hybrid found himself in the Mankanshoku home eating some Crockett's that were way better than they should be. He ended up in between a whole family, trading some awkward glances with Ryuko. By the end of the night he ended up steadily making comparisons with his family to this one, and each new discovery made were disappointing.

But he couldn't figure out why. He was an assassin and hybrid made to follow his mothers orders, why should he be bothered by normal humans? This was the question he asked himself on his way back to his home to an abandoned building in the lower slum area's of the city.

The next morning, when it was time for everyone to get the usual speech from Satsuki, there was silence from on-high. It took a good long five minutes of silence before Satsuki stepped out, clicking her heel and towering over everyone.

"Students of Honnoji Academy!" she bellowed, her voice ringing out unaided by speakers or microphones.

"As of right now, the school is going to change" Looking around her at the pigs below her, she laughed to herself quietly.

"...To see who is the most powerful of all students, and to bring the best of the best; I will give a challenge to all. The first person to touch me, will have rule of the school for one week" she grinned and tapped her sword on the floor and a staircase appeared going up to her high tower.

"Anyone who can lay a finger one me, will rule Honnoji Academy for one week, above even I!" she grinned wide.

"The challenge is until the end of the week, Four days. The Student Council will not intervene, they can even challenge me themselves. Any Star! Be it One, Two, Three... or No-Star. You touch me with your body and I will trade places... If you can get past me" She turned and sat down on her seat, waiting to see what happened

The moment that Viper stepped into school the next day he knew that something was definitely up. His hunch would prove to be right with Satsuki's bold challenge to the students. He could not tell if this was a ploy to get him out of hiding or simply a way to test her newfound strength. Either way this would be a good chance to see the power of Senketsu in action, something that he did not even have to instigate to see happen as the hot blooded girl was already taking the lead in challenging the queen.

The students were less enthusiastic except for one of the committee chairmen, the one with green hair that seemed to be on the verge of challenging the student council president right there and then. Once Viper made it to an isolated area he changed into his original guise with a simple close of his eyes and a little concentration. His hands adjusted the red gloves on each hand and then, rather then get involved in the ridiculous challenge, made his way up to a nearby rooftop on the school.

He wasn't surprised in the least to see Ryuko dressed in her Kamui, already engaged in combat with Satsuki, the crowd that had been in the square mostly gone to take cover from the obvious carnage. To his surprise Mako was still there and being protected by the imposing Gamagori while the rest of the student council looked on at the fight with solemn expressions.

Knowing she would be challenged by Ryuko, Satsuki transformed and waded in with her sword. Starting off strong, she did not even bother to dodge attacks because Ryuko did not get the chance to even attack for the first part of the fight. Simply swinging her sword with little effort, Satsuki would start to dodge the attacks when the girl started to get a little more hostile and active in her attacks.

This was almost fun, beating down the girl like this, driving her attacks deep into the Kamui's outer layer, she continued to dodge and fight, jumping and bursting around. The Kamui really had a lot of power and she was surprised to find its vast power almost limitless. She could feel it taking her blood and knew that if she kept it up for too long that she'd either pass out as the Matoi had done several times before.

"You really are weak, you know that right?" She called out to her opponent as she fought off Ryuko, grinning and laughing as she dodged and blocked all attacks from the scissor blade; she would have liked to see that blade even closer, perhaps when she beat Ryuko she could take a closer look at it.

Coming in for an attack, Satsuki brought her sword out horizontal and dashed low.

However that was what Ryuko had expected and the scissor blade came in the same way.

"Shit" Satsuki mumbled and slid her body back so the blade passed above her face, this however caused her high heeled shoe to catch on a outset piece of concrete.

She tripped...

"Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori called out as he stepped forward, attempting to grab her and cease her fall but realising that it would interfere with her command, he reluctantly let her fall.

The leader of Honnoji academy bit the dirt as she slid through the dirt. Getting onto all fours, she spat out dirt from her mouth and turned to yell at Ryuko.

"You no good son of a..." her face collided with something. A Hand, A HAND!

"Hmm?" Mako turned to look down at the leader of Honnoji Academy, knelt on all fours with her face stuck into the hanging hand of Mako Mankanshoku. The girl looked dumbfounded for a full half minute until she began to let out a loud gasp.

"Mankanshoku!" Gamagori yelled as he began to stamp forward, ready to back-hand her hard.

"Stop!" Satsuki yelled and stood up slowly, dusting off her Kamui.

"She has won the challenge" she admitted calmly, serenely; inside she was boiling with anger. "Mako Mankanshoku is now the leader of Honnoji for one week..." she turned and began to walk towards the school's exit.

"Lady Satsuki..." Gamagori gasped as he stepped forward.

"No Gamagori... I am a No-Star. You will serve her for one week.." she explained, turning around for a moment before walking off again.


End file.
